Torchwood another story Jack and Ianto : Second Chance
by SpaceAngelStudios
Summary: Jack hatte gedacht er gätte Ianto für immer verloren. jetzt, wo er eine zweite Chance erhalten hat, könnte sein Leben perfekt sein. Allerdings ist da die immerwährende Dunkelheit, die ihre Finger nach den beiden ausstreckt. Wie wurde Ianto zurückgebracht und weshalb? Was bedeuten die seltsamen Träume? If you want me to continue this story in english, please send a message.


**Chapter one**

...

Die Dunkelheit war überall. Kein Licht, nirgends, und er sah nichts.

Er konnte Stimmen um ihn herum hören, wusste aber nicht, woher sie kamen. Jede Stimme erschreckte ihn, er sah sich um, aber da war nichts, nur die Dunkelheit.

Es war kalt, er zitterte am ganzen Körper, ganz alleine und verloren.

Wo bin ich?

Wo bin ich?!

Seine Worte kamen als Echos zurück und die Stimmen, die er wahrgenommen hatte, verstummten.

Aber nun, da sie verstummt waren, hörte er eine andere Stimme, die zuvor von allen anderen übertönt worden war.

„Jack, wach auf…"

Er schreckte aus dem Bett hoch, und erkannte, dass das, was eben geschehen war, nur ein Traum gewesen war.

„Alles in Ordnung?" fragte die Stimme und als er hochsah, blickte er in das besorgte Gesicht von Ianto Jones.

„Ja, mir geht es gut…" Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass er komplett durchgeschwitzt war. Die Decke des Bettes lag neben dem Bett, ebenso wie sein Kissen und das von Ianto.

„Du hattest wieder einen Albtraum, nicht wahr?" Jack wusste, dass er Ianto nicht anlügen konnte. Seit dem Tag, an dem er glaubte, ihn für immer verloren zu haben, hatte er sich geschworen, ihn nie wieder in Gefahr zu bringen oder ihm Sorgen zu bereiten.

Die Albträume, die ihn in letzter Zeit quälten, machten ihm jedoch einen Strich durch die Rechnung.

„Nicht Albträume… Es ist stets derselbe…" Jack fuhr sich durch die Haare. Es war zum Verzweifeln! Er wünschte sich nicht mehr als ein normales Leben, na ja, soweit es für einen Unsterblichen halt möglich war… Er wusste, Ianto war sterblich und das hatte lange zwischen ihnen gestanden, aber das war jetzt nicht mehr wichtig. Er wollte ihn nie wieder verlieren, ihn nicht sterben sehen, und die Zeit mit ihm, die ihm blieb, voll ausnutzen.

„ Es ist gut, Jack, er war doch bloß ein Traum, nichts von Bedeutung… Na komm, ich mache uns etwas Leckeres zu essen und alles sieht wieder besser aus!" Ianto wollte schon aufstehen, da zog Jack ihn aufs Bett zurück. „Ich habe hier schon mein Lieblingsessen." antwortete er Ianto ins Ohr und küsste ihn. „Jack, es ist gerade Mal morgens. Außerdem bist du total verschwitzt…" Ianto wollte sich ihm schon entziehen, doch Jack zog ihn zurück aufs Bett. „Wir schwitzen doch gleich beide…" flüsterte Jack ihm mit sexy Stimme ins Ohr. Jack nahm Iantos Stöhnen einfach als Einverständnis. Er vergrub seinen Kopf in seiner zarten Halsbeuge, während seine Finger langsam seine Brust entlangglitten, weiter hinunter, bis sie schließlich ihr Ziel fanden. „Dein Mund sagt nein, aber dein Körper sagt ja…" stellte Jack fest während er Ianto mit seinen Fingern stöhnende Seufzer entlockte. „Oder sagen doch beide ja?" murmelte er, als er mit seinem Mund Iantos Brustwarze leckte und sanft biss.

„…Mehr…" stöhnte Ianto während Jack ihn mit seinen Berührungen immer weiter anheizte. Jack war ein Gott im Bett, zumindest für Ianto, und er wusste, wie er ihn am besten reizen konnte, wofür er sich immer sehr viel Zeit nahm. Für Ianto war die Hitze, die in ihm aufstieg, Segen und Qual zugleich, aber jetzt wurde sie langsam einfach unerträglich. Er brauchte mehr, er wollte mehr und er nahm sich für gewöhnlich was er wollte. Er ergriff Jacks Schopf und zog ihn langsam, aber bestimmt hoch, bis sie auf Augenhöhe waren, um ihn zu küssen. Ianto war selten im Bett so bestimmend, aber Jack mochte es und ließ ihn gewähren. Währenddessen regte sich auch in ihm die Hitze immer stärker, denn so wie Jack ein wahrer Gott im Bett war, so war Iantos Kusstechnik einfach unübertroffen. Nicht, dass er nicht noch voher heiß gewesen wäre, aber nun wurde die Hitze in beiden immer größer, bis sie es beide nicht mehr aushielten. Jack schlief immer nackt, aber Ianto hatte noch ein T- Shirt an, dass Jack ihm nun schnell vom Leib riss. „Du siehst umwerfend in einem Anzug aus, aber so noch viel besser." Sie küssten sich immer stürmischer, und während Ianto ein lautes Stöhnen entfuhr, drang Jack mit einem Stoß in ihn ein. Sie fanden einen schnellen sinnlichen Rhythmus, und küssten sich immer und immer wieder, ihre Hitze miteinander verbindend, und während sie immer schneller und schneller wurden, wurde ihnen beiden bewusst, dass sie ohne einander nicht leben konnten und wollten. Schließlich wurde die Hitze übermächtig und mit einem innigen Kuss erlebten die beiden einen gemeinsamen Höhepunkt.


End file.
